A painting device for painting the body or the like of a vehicle is known. The painting device paints by using a painting material in a painting material cartridge attached to the painting device. The painting material cartridge is capable of being repeatedly charged with the painting material. The painting material charging device is used for re-charging the painting material in the painting material cartridge (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
The painting material charging device of Patent Document 1 has a painting material supplying unit, a cartridge attaching unit, and a painting material supplying path. When charging the painting material in the painting material cartridge, the painting material cartridge is attached to the cartridge attaching unit. The painting material supplied from the painting material supplying unit is charged in the painting material cartridge through the painting material supplying path.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-176328